


That Day By The Park Bench

by AlexSuperPotterWhoLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Mother, Alcoholic John, Bisexuality, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gay, Kind John, M/M, Minor Castiel/Meg Masters, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Multi, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSuperPotterWhoLock/pseuds/AlexSuperPotterWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Winchester has always been a kind woman, but when she meets Chuck Shurley, the father of 6 children, moves to Lawrence, she can't help but be kind and invite them to meet her friends and family over a bbq. For years they will be friends, even through jumps, family disputes, detentions, suspensions, awkward stages, puberty, death, and much more. Follow the Novak-Shurleys and the Winchester gang as these two families learn how one couldn't live without the other, and it all started on a crisp September day in Lawrence, Kansas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day By The Park Bench

It was a crisp September day in Lawrence, Kansas; fall had come early that year. Children were running through the small amount of leaves strewn across the ground, giggling with pride at how high their piles were. Their parents idly watched close by, pleased by the happiness that reflected on their children’s faces while they were playing. The cool air wisped by, lifting the hair of each passerby in the park, leaving a chill in its wake. Mary, a 25-year old woman, pushed her 9 month old son Dean in his light blue stroller, his vibrant green eyes surveying the area with incredible interest. Her purple scarf billowed in the chilly breeze, her matching knitted beret sat askew on her mountain of blond wavy hair. The breeze sent a shiver throughout her small frame. Pulling her beige coat tighter around her torso, she pushed the stroller over to the bench that they sat at every day when she and her son would go to rest after their long stroll. She fixed the dark blue blanket that was tucked in around her small son’s body to shield him from the cold air that was surrounding them. The wind whistled past the two, lifting Mary’s beret off her head and onto a low branch situated in a tree directly to her left. Going after it, she pulled her son’s carriage behind her.

“Darn this tree!” she exclaimed, trying to grab the branch that was just out of her reach. Hopping up and down, she continued to reach for her purple garment.

“Pardon me, ma’am, would you like some help?” a young man, not much older than herself, offered his assistance. She could see that he was at least an inch shorter than she was, which wouldn’t be much help to her.

“If you could, that would be much appreciated, thank you,” she replied, another shiver running through her body. “It’s a little too high to reach…”

“I’ve got it, don’t worry.” he assured her. He smiled at her before grabbing a low branch and swinging himself up into the tree. He picked up Mary’s hat, jumped out of the tree and swiftly landed on his feet beside her with a grin on his face.

“Thank you, Mr…?” Mary hesitated, not remembering if he had mentioned his name or not.  
“Shurley. Charles Shurley, but my friends call me Chuck.” he smiled once more. “My family and I just moved here so we don’t really know the area all that well…” he explained.

“Well, Chuck, my name is Mary Winchester, this is my son Dean, and I am sure you’ll meet my husband John soon,” she began. “I’m inviting you and your family over for a barbeque tonight, along with pies and cakes for dessert!” She smiled brightly at the sudden sign of joy etched into Chuck’s features. She handed him a slip of paper from the stroller that had her address written on it. “Be there by 6pm or all of the food with be eaten by my family.”

“Thank you, Mary. I’ll be sure my wife will bring something for the barbecue. Thank you so very kindly for your generosity and sweet thoughts of including us in your family gatherings. I will see you promptly at 6pm. Have a good rest of your day. Goodbye Dean.” He gently poked the baby’s nose before walking presumably towards his home. Mary replaced her beret snugly on her head, adjusted her coat and Dean’s blanket, and set off in the direction of her home to begin preparing her family’s secret recipes of pecan, apple, and blueberry pie.

********************************************************************************************

“John? Are the steaks almost ready? Everybody will be here soon and the pies are cooling on the windows!!!” Mary yelled from the backdoor of their 2 story, 4 bedroom house. John Winchester stood in front of their grill flipping the chunks of beef; his wavy chestnut brown hair was caught up in the gentle breeze that swept over their colourful yard. Mary’s “Kiss The Cook” apron hung loosely around his neck to protect his light blue plaid printed button down that his wife had insisted he wear for the occasion. His green eyes shone happily as he thought about the guests that Mary had invited over; maybe they enjoyed watching football, like he did. Bobby Singer (owner of Singer’s Auto Shop) and his wife Jody Mills (Sheriff in Sioux Falls) were sitting idly by, watching their friend smile like a complete idiot to himself. Ellen Harvell, and her 4 month old daughter Joanna-Beth swung together in the loveseat swing that hung from the large oak tree that was planted in the yard many years before by Mary’s grandparents.

At 6:00pm on the dot, the doorbell of the Winchester home rang loudly throughout the empty halls. Mary quickly pulled off her oven mitts, placed them in their respective drawer in her large kitchen. She skipped over to the door and opened it to reveal Chuck and his large family standing on the doorstep, with a woman, who Mary assumed was his wife, held two babies in her arms.

“Chuck! How nice to see you again! And what a lovely family!” Mary exclaimed happily. She gestured for them to enter while smiling at the children surrounding him.

“And you too, Mary. You’ve got such an exquisite home. Allow me to introduce the Novak-Shurley family.” Chuck’s family lined themselves up by height as he began to name each of his children. “This is Michael. He’s 9. Next is Zachariah, and Hannah. They are fraternal twins, aged 8. This little trickster is Gabriel, he’s 3. The two small ones in my wife Naomi’s arms are Anna and Castiel. They are 10 months old. Our little Christmas miracles…” Mary smiled warmly at each of them before directing them towards the backyard. 

“Seeing as I’ve met your family, I think I should introduce you to mine.” Mary gestured to her large gathering of friends and family members, and started to tick them off one by one. “The women in the swing is our life long friend Ellen and her daughter Joanna-Beth. On the bench are Bobby and Jody. And the man at the grill is my beloved husband John.” Her husband walked over to shake Chuck’s hand and smiled kindly at the children surrounding him. Bobby and Jody waved from where they were sitting and Ellen called out to them.

“Hello, you lot. How about leaving all the babies with me for the day so you can had a day off? I’ve brought a bunch of games for them to play.” Ellen gestured to the bag sitting beneath the oak tree, smiling. Zachariah spoke up before his parents could reply.

“Can we, Daddy? Please? I’ll keep a good eye on Cassie and Anana. I promise.” Hannah pleaded to her father, ignoring the glare her mother was sending her way.

“Now sweetie,” his mother began, “I don’t think it’s a good idea…” Naomi said, in a scolding manner.

“Naomi, dear, they can go and play. After all, we can still see them from over here, okay?” Chuck reasoned, grinning when his wife gave a curt nod in approval.

“Thank you Mommy!!” The children cried before running off towards Ellen and her daughter. Mary came up next to Naomi and held her arms out for Anna and Castiel. Chuck’s wife gave her a cold stare.

“I promise they will be safe within Ellen’s care. Dea’s just taking a nap and will be awake shortly to join your children.” Mary gently cradled the small heads of the twins and brought them over to her friend. Gabriel stayed behind, staring at the beautiful blonde women.

“Gabriel Raphael Novak. You know better that to stare. Mrs. Winchester is busy, go play with your siblings.” Naomi scolded her son, causing his lip to begin to tremble and his eyes to water. “Mrs. Winchester, may I use the powder room please?” Mary nodded her head, trying not to disregard her parental authority. Jody saw everything that had happened and walked over to escort her to the bathroom. Once 

“You may call me ‘Mary’, young Trickster, the only Mrs. in this family is my mother.” She said ruffling his mop of long, dirty blonde hair and wiping a tear that had escaped off his cheek.

“Tank you... fow in-viting us over Ma- Mawy.” Gabriel slowly pronounced his words.

“You’re very welcome, Trickster.” Mary smiled warmly at the 3 year old. He quickly wrapped his small arms around her slender legs, giving her a tight hug, before rejoining his siblings. At that instant, John walked up beside her and hugged her from behind. “Oh, John. I can’t wait until we have children at that age.” she sighed contently.

“Neither can I. I need someone to play ball with.” He joked playfully before setting off towards Bobby to discuss work. Chuck was standing next to Ellen when he saw his son hug their newly found friend. He walked over to her.

“I’m very glad I saved your knitted beret from the tree today, had I not, Gabriel wouldn’t be talking right now.” Chuck said from beside her. He stared off towards his son, who was running around the tree chasing after Hanna and Zachariah. “Naomi, his siblings, and he have a very odd relationship; he only speaks around me when nobody else is around to hear it… He must have truly taken a liking to you if he’s speaking to you.” Chuck walked back towards his children and picked up Castiel, who had started to cry. Mary stood firmly in place, surveying the new scene of their families including one another in their activities; the children having fun with Ellen, Bobby and Jody cuddling on the bench together, and her husband exiting the house wearing her apron. 

“Mary!” he called to her from the doorway, pointing upwards towards their son’s bedroom window, that’s when Mary heard her son crying. She briskly walked into the house to get him. She climbed the long staircase to his brightly painted, blue bedroom. He lay screaming on his crib mattress, flailing for some so of purchase to get off his back.

“Awe, how’s my little man? Did you have a good sleep?” At the sound of his mother’s voice, Dean Winchester ceased his screaming and began to make gurgling sounds. His vibrantly green eyes opened widely, staring at his Mary’s heart-shaped face. He smiled, all gums and drool, when Mary leaned forward to scoop him into her arms. As she made her way back to the festivities, Dean began to squirm in her arms. “Does my little man want to see what all the hullabaloo is about?” She reached the back porch and placed him in the grass by Ellen’s feet. He began struggle over to see his Godmother, but noticed the baby boy with the bluest eyes possible. He began to crawl over to the boy that he’s never seen before, but before he could reach the mystery child, a man blocked his path.

“Hello, Dean. It’s nice to see you again,” the man from the park said to him. Dean tried to get to the fascinating infant across from him, but the man kept speaking.” Are you trying to get to Castiel?” Dean gurgled in response and reached for the man. He picked up Dean and brought him over to the dark haired boy that sat next to a red haired girl. “Castiel,” the boy looked up at his father, “this is Dean.” Chuck placed Dean next to his son and his twin sister Anna, who was currently screaming like a banshee. 

Castiel’s bright blue eyes stared into Dean’s green ones. A small smile was on Castiel's tan face, until Anna pushed him over in the midst of getting to Gabriel. The brown haired boy lay on his side, looking completely disgruntled, which earned him a loud squeal of laughter from Dean. Mary, who was in the kitchen getting the pies, had heard the squeal and came barreling out to see her firstborn laughing at the sight of the child being on his side. 

“JOHN! Chuck!” Mary called after the men who were getting to know one another off to the side. “Dean laughed! He had his first laugh!” She began to laugh in relief, while her son was still giggling at the sight of Castiel. “Oh my baby boy is growing up. I was so scared he was going to be a really late bloomer! According to Carver Edmund’s ‘Raising Your First Child’, most children laugh by 3-4 months of age…” Mary rambled.

“Mary, I know what I write about may worry you, but I’m telling you that Dean is perfectly healthy, after all, children are supposed to start openly speaking by the age of 2, but Gabriel is having trouble speaking still and he’s going on 4. Nothing is wrong with your Dean,” Chuck explained. He smiled kindly before setting off to help Castiel.

“That’s kind of him to say...Wait did he just say what he writes about? Is Chuck ‘Carver Edmund’?” Mary looked over to her husband. “Did you know that?” John smiled at her.

“I just found out a few minutes before you did. I asked him how he survived having so many kids and he replied it’s simple and that I should read his parenting books…” John explained. “How about I dish out the food now? I’m sure everyone is dying to have your pies.” He grinned at her before walking into the house to grab plates and other essentials needed for eating. When he came back out, he was balancing all the plates on his hands and a jug of juice on his head. “Is anybody hungry?” he called out to his guests. At the mention of food, the children stopped playing and came barreling towards John at full speed. 

“Children! You do not run!” Naomi screeched at her children as they passed her in a rush. At the sound of her scream, the children came to a halt just in front of John. “I’ve taught you better than that!” Everybody stared at her in utter shock. Chuck shook his head when Mary looked over to him for some sort of explanation.

“Later.” he mouthed to her. Ellen came walking over with Anna and Joanna-Beth in her arms.

“I don’t think Dean or Castiel will be eating any time soon... “ Ellen said with a soft smile. She walked over towards John to gather food for the young girls in her arms. From what the parents could see, Dean was fascinated by Castiel; his green eyes never left the child. As Castiel would stare off into the distance at a bumblebee, Dean would watch him closely, intrigued by the admiration on his face for nature.

Once everyone but the two boys had their food, Mary gathered two plates of food for them and brought it over. She sat them side by side with their plates in their laps; their ketchup oozing off their hot dogs, she could see Naomi and Chuck arguing silently off to the side of the gathering. Naomi was hissing harsh words at her husband and thrashing her arms wildly. Mary could see that Chuck was trying to remain calm while his tempered wife made rude gestures towards the families; her hawk-like stare pierced its way towards Mary before turning away from her husband and stomping off towards Mary.

“How dare you feed my babies hotdogs!” she screeched at the hostess. “My children do not like your cheap, disgusting food made from pig intestines!” Mary stood absolutely still to refrain from slugging the woman hard in the face. When she turned to continue to scream at her husband, Chuck put his foot down.

“Naomi Gwen Novak. I will not be disrespected in front of our new friends, nor will you disrespect someone that has welcomed our enormous family so kindly to our new town. The children can eat what they want,” he began then saw Gabriel's face light up, “within reason, Trickster.” he chuckling at his son's scowl. “We need to be a regular family Naomi; we no longer live in New York City, we live in Lawrence now. It’s quieter, the neighbours actually know our names, and people aren’t stone cold to those that are gentle and kind to our large family.” he turned away from his wife and faced Mary and the rest of the group that had gathered around during the spat. “Mary, everyone, I am terribly sorry for my wife’s behaviour today. I’m sure that it won’t happen again.” A dull whimpering sound could be heard from the tree where Dean and Castiel were seated. A crying Castiel was being held in the arms of Dean, while the green eyed child was giving the most scornful scowl a 9 month old could give to the plate of food that lay flipped over on the ground. He cooed softly to the upset child before offering his food to him.

“It’s alright, Chuck. I know it must be hard to adjust so quickly in such difference scenarios for your family. If Naomi doesn’t like hotdogs, then we can go inside and have her pick something she’d prefer them to eat, it’s not an issue. No matter what, you and your entire family will always be welcome over here anytime they need or want to be.” and she kept that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love feedback, people, so drop a comment on what you thought, what you want to happen or what you think will happen. Thanks, my bumblebees. 


End file.
